Technical Field
This disclosure relates to cameras, and more specifically, to positioning systems for lens and image sensor assemblies.
Description of the Related Art
Within a camera, the lens and the image sensor must be aligned to capture an image or a video. The lens captures light rays from an object in front of the camera and focuses the light rays at a single point when the object is in focus. The image sensor captures the focused light rays from the lens and converts the light rays into an image. When assembling a camera, accurately aligning the lens and the image sensor along an optical axis can be difficult to achieve. Accordingly, present lens positioning configurations lack accuracy and precision for alignment of the lens and the image sensor of a camera along an optical axis.